Hydrokinesis
by MrsLovettsPies
Summary: Esther Park is a young girl who feels perfectly normal until one day when two people arrived in her kitchen.


I seem to have something of an obsession with OC stories so

I seem to have something of an obsession with OC stories so... here you go...

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.

Words Korean

--

_**BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ.**_

I slammed my hand repeatedly on the infernal piece of technology until the annoying sound ceased.

_Yet another day that I wake up to that stupid sound..._

I swung myself out of bed, feet landing on the scratchy blue rug that blanketed my floor. Black spots appeared in front of my eyes, temporarily blinding me.

_Shit! Head rush..._

I stumbled around for a minute, trying to see through the dark orbs that obscured my vision.

_Freakin teenager growth hypotension shit..._

After I regained my sight, I grabbed some clothes out of the drawers and made the impossibly long, but actually very short trek to the bathroom. I grasped the cold metal of the right tap, the one that indicated that the water about to jet forth from the faucet was indeed cold. I turned it on and went about the usual morning bathroom business while the water got cold. I sighed and ran my finger under the jet of water, meaning to gauge the temperature.

But I couldn't.

_What the...?_

Every time my finger got close to the jet of water it moved away. It was very subtle, but it was there. I lowered my head to faucet level and jabbed at the water experimentally, it jerked inwards where it splashed on the inside of the porcelain.

_Gotta be a logical explanation... must be static or something..._

I drew my finger away from the water slowly and it followed the path my finger made until it finally fell away, resigned to falling in the way it was accustomed too.

I straightened up and ran my fingers through my black hair. I had a constant and irreversible case of bed head, uncharacteristic of my ethnicity. I shut the water off.

_Weird... Maybe my hair's finally become a conductor for static electricity._

I giggled to myself, amused by the thought. I stripped and quickly hopped in the shower, smiling as the cold water rushed over my face. I adjusted the temperature so that it was just right and squeezed a handful of shampoo into my palm. While I lathered my hair I let my mid wander.

_What do I have to do today? Is it Tuesday? Hm... I have to make dinner tonight... I wonder if Umma(1) picked up pork from the store, there was a sale..._

I finished showering and got out and clothed myself. I pulled a bottle of vanilla spray out of the medicine cabinet. I'd had a problem with the way I smelled ever since I hit puberty. The strange thing about it was that I never smelled like regular old BO. I always smelled a little... humid. I spritzed myself a couple of times, threw my clothes in the hamper and headed downstairs to begin the day.

"Did you sleep well?" asked my Umma, who was, predictably, stationed at the sink. She had set out a plate of gaeran mari (2) for me, my Appa (3) was already long gone, off to face the trials and tribulations of the business world. I sat down and stabbed one of the little omelets. I bit down on it.

_EW!_

"Umma! You know I hate onions!" I complained. She smiled while she scrubbed a frying pan.

"But your Appa loves them" she said. I rolled my eyes and scarfed down the rest of them. I dropped the plate in the sink and kissed her on the cheek.

"Love You!" I said as I ran to the door. My Umma called after me.

"Take your raincoat!" I rolled my eyes, grabbed my bookbag, raincoat, and left.

--

_1...2...3... _

_**BRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG.**_

I vacated the room quickly, determined not to get caught in the flood of school-just-got-out high school kids. But, just as I was every other day, I got engulfed by the swell and pressed up against the pasty yellow walls. Damn Alegany County Public Schools (4) for choosing such an ugly color. I tried to keep moving while being practically crushed against the walls just by the sheer magnitude of people. An elbow shot out and hit me in the stomach, probably the result of a jock who was over-eager to catch up with his buddies.

_Fucker..._

I dipped into one of the alcoves that were a testament to the poor workmanship of the school. I tried to catch my breath while the worst of the crowd passed. After there were only a few people left, stragglers like myself, I stepped out and continued towards the doors. Once outside I sucked in a breath of joy.

It was raining.

_Score!_

I walked slowly through the rain, trying the savor the feeling. I looked downward at the concrete, watching the little droplets descend to the earth and form large puddles.

--

I kicked my shoes off on the porch and opened the door, feeling elated.

"Umma! Appa! I'm home!" I yelled. I heard a soft noise coming from the kitchen, not entirely unfamiliar, but rather, unexpected. I dashed to the kitchen, almost tripping on the carpet as I went. Upon arriving I very nearly lost my balance on the waxed floor. An expression of shock flitted across my face

In addition to my parents there were two unfamiliar people in the kitchen. My Umma sat at the kitchen table, sobbing hysterically, with my Appa holding her and whispering nice things in her ear. Next to them was a beautiful black woman with hair like the snow. Everything about her, her face, her clothes, everything exuded an aura of caring, of almost motherly feelings. She was trying to console my umma, patting her arm. The other unfamiliar person in the kitchen was a bit more... frightening. He stood near the fridge, arms crossed, eyes focused on me. He wasn't very tall, not more than a few inches taller than I. But he was very intimidating with dark hair and darker eyes. He looked as if he could easily kill a man with his bare hands. Not that I'd know what a murderer would look like, I tried not to make a habit of associating with people like that.

A thousand terrible possibilities ran through my brain. Did someone die? Did Fred (4) die?! Was I going to jail? They didn't look like cops. The black woman looked at me.

"Oh, hello, you must be Esther." She stood "I'm Ororo Munroe" she smiled a warm smile at me. I gave her my best glare and whipped my head around to look at the man.

"Who are you?" I asked, suspicion rolling off of my tongue. The man uncrossed his arms and straightened up.

"Name's Logan." He said, his voice was like boots crunching against gravel. It was appropriate for his appearance. My eyes darted between the four people in the room.

"So what, did Fred take another holiday?" I asked. The dark-skinned woman shook her head.

"Esther, do you know what a mutant is?" she asked, her voice soft. I didn't reply.

I don't like being asked ridiculous questions. Of course I knew what a mutant was.

"Well, Logan and I are teachers at Xavier's Institute." She said. A loud wail erupted from my Umma, I started towards her but Appa shook his head. That surprised me. We were a family, the good kind, the kind that always stuck together. Appa would never discourage me from comforting Umma. I turned my eyes back to Ororo. She looked at me with pitying eyes.

"What are you two getting at?" I asked.

"Well, the Xavier Institute is a school for gifted teenagers, like yourself. Teenagers with gifts." She said. My mind suddenly made the connection between the mutant question and what she was saying.

I blinked at her. These people were crazy.

--

1: Umma is the Korean word for mother

2: gaeran mari are big Korean omelet slices with carrots, seaweed, and onions

3: Appa is the Korean word for father

4: Allegany County is located in Maryland. Esther and her family live in Frostburg, a small city in Western Maryland.

5: By Fred I mean Freaky Fred from Courage the cowardly dog. Not Fred Dukes. I'm a big Freaky Fred fangirl so there'll probably be many references to him throughout the story.

I can't remember the exact name they used for the school in the show. In all the websites I visited there were like 3 different names. I'm sorry if some of what I've written is a little inaccurate. I'm running on zero reference material here, so if you see any inaccuracies, tell me and I will try to correct them immediately.

I worried on the parts with Ororo speaking. Did she seem a little OOC?

Please review and thanks for reading!!


End file.
